


Tony and Remy Part Five - The Devil is in the Details

by jcporter1



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Repo Men (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcporter1/pseuds/jcporter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Failure is an orphan, while sucess has a thousand parents. The living breathing sucess of Remy and his spotless mind has brought the D.O.D.'s Special Project Officer snooping around to take what he thinks is his. Tony is already regretting the idea of handing his "project" over to the Army. He becomes determined not to let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Remy Part Five - The Devil is in the Details

Tony and Remy Part Five

Deal With The Devil

Tony barged into the room with his Stark brashness. It was the only way, really, with these big brass officers. They lived in a insulated world of forced subservience from those around them - civility allowed them the upper hand. No. He was better served knocking them back on their heels.

He strode directly to the bar and splashed bourbon in two glasses.

"I will have scotch, if its all the same to you, Tony."

"All out of scotch. Bourbon it is." he grinned handing the general his drink.

Tony made a great show of lighting a cigar.

"Well?" he said, clicking his lighter shut and exhaling a blue cloud of smoke.

"Well, what?"

"Why are you here?"

The General cleared his throat.

"I'm here to see how my project is getting on. I heard from one of your lab techs that it was getting close."

"I see. First, it's my project, not yours, and second..."

"its the property of the U.S. Government, Mr. Stark. Bought and paid..."

"According to my contract this project is in my hands for another year...- And second, the project is not a person, but the findings, which you will get in a year. Plus the software and the computers. But you don't get to keep Remy.".

"The subject is part of the result and as such we do get custody of ..."

He trailed off as Remy walked in. The General leapt to his feet.

　

Tony blushed. Remy was wearing the shirt he had just stripped off. Stains and all. But he didn't seem worse for the wear of their recent activity.

　

　

"well here he is!" boomed General Beck. "Just look at you. Last time I saw you...well you didn't look so good."

　

"Remy, this is Gen. Beck. He comes by every now and then to stir the pot."

"Tony!" Pepper muttered. "You couldn't get him a clean shirt?" she stomped off to the side room.

"Hello." Remy said to Beck. He flashed an enourmous shit eating grin Tony's way, then turned back to warily watch Beck as the General circled him. He felt like a race horse at auction.

"Here Remy. Put this on." Pepper was back with Tony's favorite rust colored tshirt.

Remy pulled the stained tshirt off over his head.

General Beck whistled.

"Look at that muscle tone. How did a guy on a years bed rest keep that kind of shape?"

"Electrical pulses at the nerve endings. kept the muscles stimulated." Tony answered.

"That's remarkable." the General stopped in front of Remy and looked him up and down.

"Do you want to see my teeth?" Remy asked curtly, and opened his mouth wide.

　

Tony guffawed at that. God. You had to love the fight in this guy. Remy gave him a sidelong look and the corner of his mouth lifted in a crooked smile.

It felt good to make Tony laugh. He made a mental note to do that as often as he could.

The General stepped back, affronted and turned an accusing glare on Tony.

"One day with you and he's already a smart ass."

"Very true, General. However, One day with you and he would be a dumb ass. I prefer it this way."

Pepper saw the storm clouds brewing. She stepped in. "Tony. General Beck has invited us all out to dinner. Isn't that right, General. That way he can see how Remy responds to crowds and social situations. Then General Beck can return to the Pentagon and make his progress report and let us continue our work." She put a hand on Tony's forearm. "That works out for all of us. Besides, Remy must be starving."

"I am." Remy said.

Tony mulled this over for a moment, then realized that Pepper was right. The quickest way was straight through the middle.

"Fine. But Pepper picks the restaurant. I don't want to end up at some Officers club."

"Agreed." said Beck.

So after finding a dinner jacket for Remy, which Pepper thought looked both dashing and boyish over the rust colored t shirt, they headed for Tony's favorite steak house, where both the meat and the scotch were carefully aged.

After three scotches each, Tony and the General had put away their weapons and were cordial again. Pepper kept an eye on Remy who seemed right at home. Remy kept an eye on Tony, if Tony was relaxed, Remy was certain everything was fine.

The General kept an eye on his glass and the T-bone he was tucking into with relish.

Tony was patient but thoughtful. He heard his father's admonition in his head. " Sell to them Tony but don't get into bed with them.". His father never would have taken the Army's money. He would have developed this on his own and offered it on his own terms. Tony felt foolish that he had forgotten Senior Stark’s warning.

Blowing his cheeks out he resolved to find a way clear of all this oversight. And to never relinquish Remy to their hands.

Talk turned to the war. To campaigns and possible solutions and what had failed, what might yet succeed. Remy grew restless and decided a trip to the bathroom was in order.

Tony nearly asked if Remy needed company but didn't want to embarrass the guy. So he pointed to the bar and said:

"Its over there, behind the bar to the left." and pretended not to track him with his eyes as Remy crossed the room.

　

Shaking off the attention for a few minutes felt wonderful. He strode across the carpeted dining room, and felt fresh eyes on him, mostly the female dates of rather pissed off men. Must be the jacket.

He got to the corner of the bar and couldn’t remember which way Tony said to go. A bar maid was watching him try and puzzle it out. She came to the end of the bar.

“Looking for the john?” she asked.

“Yes. Left or right?” he asked, giving an embarrassed grin.

“Left,” she said. And suddenly she gave him a 100 watt smile. “You are sitting with Tony Stark.”

“Yes. I work for him.” This must be the reason for all the stares. Tony must be well known.

“Must be nice. I hear his house is fantastic.” the bar maid was ignoring the other patrons to wipe the same spot on the bar in an endless circular motion. Remy felt himself warming up to her. She was friendly, pretty, blonde, tan. “

“Yes. It is. I have my own room there. I’m his body guard.”

“Wow, body guard. You don’t look like one.”

“No. What do body guards look like?”

 

“You know, big, stupid, grunt a lot.” she laughed, and he found it infectious. He laughed back. Her eyes flicked down as she scrubbed an imaginary spot next to his hand, sneaking a look at the Stark Industries product trying to force its way out of his trousers again.

“Wow. I wonder if you could show it to me, sometime.” then she looked directly into his eyes, “I mean your room…” she trailed off with a smile.

Remy wasn’t sure what was happening, but his cheeks burned and he could hear his heart again.

“Why don’t I show you where the bathroom is.” she ducked under the bar flap and straightened up slowly in front of Remy. “Come with me.”

Remy followed her down a hallway, that was poorly lit. Off to the right were two doors, women’s and men’s rooms. The girl kept going, to a door at the end of the hallway marked “No Entrance”. He nearly asked why they passed the restrooms, then thought better of it. She pushed the door open, and grabbed Remy’s hand and pulled him in.

Pepper had watched Remy hesitate at the bar. Had seen the bar maid move in for the kill. When the two disappeared around the back of the bar, Pepper gave the girl the benefit of doubt to see if she would reappear after leading Remy to the john. When she hadn’t returned in two minutes, Pepper excused herself to go to the little girls room and strutted across the carpeted room after them.

In the storage room, leaning against a pillar of cardboard boxes, Remy was being reintroduced for the first time in over a year, and the first time in his current memory, to the wonders of fellatio. Had he done this before? He simply couldn’t remember, and yet he was sure that he would have remembered someone unzipping his fly and swallowing him. Of course on this staggeringly rigid blue heart hard on, he could tell already an orifice as roomy and giving as a mouth was not “the man for the job“, but it did feel amazingly good, and the young lady had been so eager to make this happen that he didn’t try to stop her.

He wished that he had two minutes later when the door to the storage room was kicked in and his new implanted heart tried it’s best to jump into his throat.

Pepper Potts, looking like an avenging angel, swept into the room. The bar maid leaped to her feet and mumbling god knows what scooted around Pepper and made it to the door and safety. Remy struggled mightily to push himself back in his pants and zipper up without injury. Pepper stopped him with a gentle hand on his wrist.

“ I have experience with this situation.” she said kindly. “Let me take care of you.”

Remy was thunderstruck. He surrendered and let himself go. Like a helium balloon, his erection floated heavenward. Pepper stepped in front of him, legs spread, four inch heals putting her on an equal level with Remy. He gulped, was he trembling? He was so ready though, for what ever Miss Potts wanted of him. He put his arms out to take her.

“No, let me.”

She put a hand on either of his shoulders, then there was the most bewitching swish of her hips as she shifted her weight. She leaned in, purring in his ear, “This will help you…” then with terrible swift precision she brought her right knee up in a hard hammer to the groin.

Remy squeaked. He was in the full fetal position before he hit the floor. His lungs could only inhale, and inhale they did, in horrible rasping breaths. His eyes flooded with water. His head ached. He wanted so desperately to vomit, but that would have required exhaling, and that simply wasn’t possible yet. He turned a wounded face up at Pepper.

“Listen to me. Are you listening?” she waited until he nodded. “Tony is out there alone and unprotected with a man who would actually like to see him dead so he could assume control of this whole project. And where is his bodyguard? Getting a blow job by the bar maid.”

Remy groaned. He deserved this. He deserved more than this.

“Sssoorry,” he managed to croak.

“That girl will tell her friends that she gave Tony Starks body guard a blow job. No reason why she wouldn’t. And someone will tell someone who will tell someone who knows someone who wants Tony dead. And they will know that all they have to do to knock out his protection is to pay a bar maid 50 bucks to suck you off in the alley while they put a bullet through Tony’s head.”

Remy pulled himself up on his hands and knees and then straightened up.

“Please, Pepper.”

“Miss Potts,” she corrected.

“Please Miss Potts. Don’t tell Tony. I’m begging you. Please….”

Pepper raised her chin. “I am not going to tell him. Not this time. But this , this is your fuck up time, Remy. You don’t get another one. If I see you even smile at a girl when you’re on duty, I will have those,” she pointed to his purple and blue balls “and I will hang them from the rear view mirror of my Porsche. Got it?”

“Yes.” he nodded and extended a hand for help getting up.

　


End file.
